High School With Tratie
by lauren-iero-way-toro
Summary: Katie Gardner is horrified. First, she gets her hair dyed pink. Then, she gets the news that the Stolls are coming to her high school. Could life probably get any worse? Or is it not as bad as its cracked up to be? It's better than it sounds, trust me.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I haven't been on fan fiction for a while, so I'm gonna start fresh :) Hope you enjoy this ****fic.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO**

* * *

**Katie's POV**

"Katie! Katie! You might wanna see this!" My sister yells in my face.  
"Urgh," I comment groggily. "Let me get some sleep."  
"No, you don't understand! Its Travis and Connor again!"  
My eyes immediately widen and I am fully awake. "What did they do this time? I am seriously getting tired of this."  
"Well..."  
"Well, what?" I ask, impatient. My sister hands me a mirror. And thats when I see it. PINK. MY HAIR. PINK.  
"STOLLS!" I yell, stomping outside. I think I wake some of the campers up, but whatever. "STOLLS! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
"Hello, Katie-Cat," Travis says from behind me. I spin around, flaring.  
"WHAT IS THIS?" I say, gesturing to my hair. "WHY WOULD YOU DYE MY HAIR PINK? OF ALL PRANKS, OF ALL COLORS, OF ALL _PEOPLE, _FOR GODS' SAKES! WHY?" I'm about to punch him, but he knows better than to stay right in front of me when I'm mad. He runs away quickly while laughing. Honestly, its pointless chasing after him-he's already so far off. I just sigh and go back to might cabin. "Always me," I mutter to myself. "Always me."

* * *

**Travis' POV**

When I see her hair, this is the last thing I expected. It was not supposed to look nice on her. It was supposed to be an ugly shade of dark green. But no, trusting Will Solace to buy the hair dye was just brilliant. We did not ask for a pastel pink. But Katie! She wasn't even thankful! It looked nice on her! Ugh, girls just don't know how to be appreciative, do they?  
As I walk to breakfast with Connor, I notice a lot of people complimenting Katie's hair. "Connor!" I complain.  
"I know! We are never asking Will to get supplies for pranks ever again."  
Katie, however, seems to have gotten over it. She walks by me confidently, like she likes this hairstyle better than her original. "No 'thank you's for me, Katie-Cat?" I ask, grinning.  
She turns around and raises her eyebrow. "Why should I thank you?"  
"For the fact that everyone likes it and we didn't hurt any of your plants this time?"  
Katie considers this carefully. "Yeah... I guess that's true... Thanks, then."  
Now that she's happy, I decide to break the news to her. "Oh, yeah, Katie... there's one more thing I have to tell you."  
"What?"  
"I'm going to your high school this year."


	2. Chapter 1

**Katie's POV**

I can't believe it. Of all schools, why mine? Urgh, they just don't know when to stop, do they?

* * *

~~Time Lapse~~

* * *

It's the first day of school. Wow, I can't believe it. How did summer go by so fast? Now I'm back in this hellhole. Again.  
I walk downstairs and the first thing I do is get my phone. I check my Instagram feed and see that I've gotten a direct message from someone named "Mrs. Bieber". Well. That's helpful. I click on it and it shows me a selfie from the sluttiest, brattiest kid in school. The caption says:

_Hi, stupid._

_I hope your ready for this year. I'm going to make it a living hell for you. Also, there are some twins coming this year. Just so you know, they're mine. Hmmph. Bye, idiot_

_xoxo_

_Denise_

I roll my eyes. Which stupid twins would fall in love with her? Whatever. I can't even believe she'd bother to send me a private message. Also, she spelt you're wrongly. She'll never learn. I put away my phone and see my brother, James. "Hey," I say.  
"Hey," he grumbles back. "School today."  
"I know. Hey, its gonna be okay. I mean, it can't be that bad, right?" He gives me a look and I try to give a comforting smile. We both hate school. We're both outcasts and have a maximum of two friends. Well, I have more than two friends because I have camp, but in school, I'm alone except for my best friend, Anna.  
James and I hear the bus driver outside. I grab a Pop Tart for both of us as we run out the door. I see Anna on the bus.  
"Annie!" I yell, excited. I haven't seen her at all over summer. She's the only one who knows about my half-blood secret other than my family. "Hey, Katie! How was summer? Did you get pranked again? I like your new hair!"  
"My hair was a prank," I state. "Anyway, your birthday's coming up, right? Guess what I got you."  
"No, it's next month, don't tell me!" she says, not willing to discover the surprise.  
"Psshh. I'm telling you." I break into a grin. "I got us Mayday Parade concert tickets in two weeks time."  
She squeals. "Seriously?"  
The whole bus turns to look at us. "Yeah! I even got us meet and greet passes!" Her mouth opens wide in shock, and I laugh. We spend the rest of the time catching up, and the bus finally pulls over on the sidewalk. School.  
Anna and I look at each other nervously, take a deep breath, and walk through the door. I see some teachers, some familiar faces. I walk over to my locker. Anna tags along, since our lockers are next to each others'. We talk and talk and talk for about 20 minutes (the bus is always early, we always come to school about an hour or so early) when Anna looks behind me. "Hottie alert," she whispers.  
I turn around, only to see... the Stolls. And then I remember. They're coming to our high school. Urgh. They must be the "twins" Denise was talking about. I bet she doesn't know they're not twins.  
They walk towards me and I can tell Anna is holding back a squeal.  
"Stoll. Stoll." I greet them both.  
"Hello, Katie-Cat!" Travis says, wrapping his arm around me. He has to bend down, though, because I'm 5'1 and he's 6'2. Yeah. Big difference, I know. Meanwhile, Connor is talking to Anna. She's obviously thrilled.  
"I like your hair," Travis says, winking. I roll my eyes, and that's when Denise walks over.  
"Whoa, what happened to your hair? Did you get even more emo over the summer?" Then she notices Travis and Connor giving her a look. Anna looks mad, but she's too scared to do anything. I don't blame her. Denise's dad is the principal-once, we said we didn't like her skirt and we got suspended for a week.  
"Oh, hi. You guys must be the twins," she says, batting her eyelashes and playing with strands of her hair. "If you want to be popular, you know, you shouldn't hang out with these... things," she says, looking at Anna and I.  
"First, Travis says, "we're not twins. I'm about 11 months older."  
"Second," Connor continues, "you don't insult them. They're better than you by far," he says, referring to us. Anna cracks a small smile. I grin and Travis gives me a look that says, _I may prank you, but I'll still defend you. _I blush at this.  
"Ugh, whatever! But if you ever want somebody, to, you know," she says, winking, "I'm always here."  
"Sadly," Connor mutters under his breath. We all chuckle at this. Denise looks beyond flustered. She sashays off.  
"Katie-Cat, just explain to us one thing. What was that?"  
"Don't call me that! But yeah, she's a bully, we've been living with this since eighth grade, but it's okay, I guess... And thanks for standing up for us." Anna nods, agreeing.  
"No problem," they say at the same time.  
"So..." I say, running out of things to say. "Umm... Any pranks you've been working on? Preferably not on me this time?"  
They both grin. "Yup. We're gonna dye someone's hair an ugly green shade. How about that shallow girl that was just here?"  
"Her name's Denise," Anna says. "But yes, THAT PRANK WOULD BE AWESOME."  
"You in?" Connor and Anna ask at the same time. They both blush.  
Travis looks at me hopefully. "...Fine." I give in. They all cheer, and the bell rings. Urgh. Algebra II. This sucks. "Hey Katie-Cat," Travis says. "Where's room 24?"  
"You've got Algebra II too?" He nods. "Oh, okay, I'm going there. You can come with me, then."  
We walk through the hallways and we find our class. Our teacher is waiting for us. "Hello, you must be the new kid," Mr. Hall says to Travis. He nods.  
"Well, hello, class. I'm Mr. Hall, you should all know that by now, I've had you for a year. So, can you introduce yourself?" he says, turning to Travis.  
Travis shrugs. "I'm Travis Stoll, I'm turning 17 in two months. I have a thing for pranks... Yeah. I guess that's it."  
Mr. Hall nods. "Is there, by any chance, anyone you know here?"  
"Yup. Katie," he says, nodding towards me.  
"Okay, then. You can sit next to her." Travis walks over and I glare at Mr. Hall. He looks utterly confused.  
"What, is he your ex or something? Why are you so offended b him sitting next to you?" Travis lets out a huge laugh, and I stare at him.  
"No, he's not my ex, I met him at summer camp when we were, what, four or five? He's been pranking me ever since. He is the reason why I have pink hair."  
"Ah," Mr. Hall says as he turns away and gets along with the lesson.  
"Well," a girl whispers from behind me, "I like your hair." I turn to see a... thirteen year old girl? Wow. She must be awfully smart.  
I smile. "Thanks."  
The lesson is just as boring as usual. Oh well. Nothing I can do about that. I just wait until the bell rings. I have Band next, so it's quite enjoyable. I slump back into my seat and slowly let the time pass.

* * *

**Hey, how are you guys liking it so far? :)  
How many of you guys like Mayday Parade? They're pretty good, you should check them out =)  
I hope you're all enjoying this fanfic. **

**-xøLauren**


End file.
